


Avengers new underground

by Dedbed



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Sonic - Fandom, Sonic Underground
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedbed/pseuds/Dedbed
Summary: While on a trip towards one of the larger cities of Mobius to liberate the people, sonic and his siblings are teleported to another world through one of eggman’s traps. Now stuck in a world they know nothing about they must learn to adapt to this new world to hopefully save it, along with their own world. With the help of a few new friends along the way.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. The three musketeer alleyway hedgehogs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was mainly kinda a crack idea, but I love sonic underground and I thought this would be a fun crossover since their amulets are kinda like superpowers. I haven’t seen any crossovers like this, so I actually decided to use this crack idea. I hope you enjoy. :/

this was it. They failed everyone on mobius. After falling through that wormhole that egg man had planted there was no hope of getting back. The best thing to do was wait and hope, but nothing seemed to be getting better. The three siblings were distraught and had to learn to get used to this new environment they had been put into. Everyone looked so much different than the people they were used too, and there was no mobius on any map anywhere. The only good thing that had managed to happen was their still functioning amulets, which still allowed them to save the day from smaller criminals than they were used to. Little did they know that these instruments would lead to their discovery in this new world.

——————————————————————————

“Stark!” A man in a black coat walked towards the philanthropist billionaire in a stern way. “Can you get me readings on this?” He slams down a small file which the man picks up and flicks through it, observing it’s contents. “Waves of sudden powerful energy radiating around the NY city area. You want me to get a read on this stuff?” He asks. “Of course. What do think I asked you for?” The coated man crossed his arms and watched as the billionaire put up his hands defensively as he pulled up a large map of the NY city area and, large waves of energy emanated from a specific alley way, picked up on by his nano tech. “Would you look at that.” “This is no time for play time stark.” “Chill out fury it’s probably not an avengers level threat. Is anyone in the NY area?” “Agent Romanoff is out there. I’ll send her the word.” Stark watches as Fury leaves the room again, as he looks back towards the continual emanating energy on the map.

——————————————————————————

The loud banging of drums and the sound of other instruments rang throughout the alleyway, and if anyone listened close enough it would be far more noticeable. This was true for the currently awaiting agent Romanoff outside the said alleyway. She waited around until she had been pinged by Fury. “Nick? What’s the call?” “There’s an absurd amount of energy eminating from an alley near you and you’ve been selected to check it out. If you find anything it would be best to bring it back to the tower in case of an avengers level threat.” He sends her a schematic of the map before leaving. As she studies the map, she realizes that she is right outside the alley. Soon, she turns into the dark passage of the city and is greeted by a unusual sight. Three hedgehogs playing instruments.


	2. Three new heroes bite the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three mobian hedgehogs have now been discovered by the infamous black widow and taken back to the avengers tower for questioning. What could possibly happen with three freedom fighting hedgehogs from another world with a group of the Earth’s most legendary defenders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the kudos on the last chapter!! :)) I honestly didn’t think that this would be seen by anyone but Thankyou! :p I hope you enjoy this chapter and yeah.

Natasha stares at the three hedgehogs in front of her. She has a straight face but her mind is running with disbelief. Three hedgehogs were to blame? What would Tony have to say about this? Probably some dumb joke. It wasn’t exactly the strangest thing she had seen, she had felt with many avengers level threats before but this was just plain weird. Before long into the uncomfortable silence, one of them spoke up. A pink hedgehog with a small tuft of hair across her face. “Who might you be sneaking up on our space? My name is Sonia and my goodness it’s dirty in here.” Nat looked down at her and spoke. “My name is Natasha and I need a few things answered. If you don’t mind I’ll need all of you to come with me.” It was honestly a strange thing to speak to a hedgehog but she could deal with it. Before Nat could wait for a reply, a green hedgehog with the wildest hair she had ever seen had rolled up beside Sonia. “Woah, Woah sis we don’t know who this gal is. You complain to me ‘bout my stealin but your willin to go with her?” “Manic! This is a conversation! And yes we’re going to go with her. She just wants answers and so do we.” Manic rolls his eyes before crossing his arms at his sister. “C’mon you two! We’re going!” ————————————————————— The group strolled into the Avengers tower as the faint sound of whatever Tony was doing up in the lab could be heard. They walked past the numerous labs and rooms of avengers until they reached the interrogation room was found. “I need you three to sit in there while I get stark. I’ll be back soon. Don’t do anything stupid.” The three watched as she shut the door and walked away, leaving them to their own devices. “So what now?” Sonic asks inquisitively. “We wait. Didn’t ya hear the gal? She’s a ball of sass and that’s comin from me who has to deal with you, sis.” “Hey! I’m not sassy I’m smart. If you can’t handle it then your going to have a problem.” The siblings continued to bickering among themselves as they sat in the interrogation room. —————————————————————Natasha entered the stark’s lab as she walked over to him. “You might wanna see this. I brought back what was making those energy signals and I don’t think it’s what your expecting.” “What it’s not aliens or some radioactive artifact?” “No. It’s something a lot weirder.” Tony gets up from his seat and puts down the small screwdriver he was using for improving his nano tech. “Alright. Let’s go.” ————————————————————— Nat pulled open the interrogation room door as Tony walked inside and noted the hedgehogs. He stared at them until one of them spoke up. “You gonna stare or what?” He looked at the blue one and snorted. “Wow I wasn’t expecting this. Okay... Well, anyways, I’ve got a couple of questions for you three.” He popped himself down in the cold plastic chair and crossed his arms on the table. “Where are you from?” “Well this might sound crazy, but we’re from Mobius. We’ve gotta get back and save our friends from being robotisiced by Dr.Eggman.”The blue on speaks again, followed by the green rocker. “It’s crazy. Almost everyone we’ve known has been up and hurt by him. The only thing we’ve got going for us is our amulets. My name’s Manic by the way. And this is my bro Sonic and my rad sis Sonia.” “Well that was a lot to process, but it’s not the weirdest thing. You’d be amazed with the kinda stuff we’ve had to deal with. Evil can’t give us a break. Also, about your amulets. What do they do?” He continued to push questions as he drummed his fingers on the desk. “Wellll, our sick amulets are actually our instruments. They help us kick Eggman’s but every time. But he still finds a way to ruin everything every time.” Nat nods het head and finally gives a short response after a short while of thinking. “I think we can help you three. We’ll meet at the trading ground in a few.”

—————————————————————

And just like that, Nat is off to a meeting to convince the rest of our avengers to help these mysterious hedgehogs...

TOO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
